Dragon Roar
by Ryutana
Summary: Eragon rewrote by me! Inuyasha and Naruto characters end up here, and mess up all events! Characters deaths are involved, but most are those that happened in the original Eragon book, though some of those are prevented! On Hiatus due to lost drafts


A tall silvery/white haired man woke slowly,

**Dragon Roar**

**By: **Ryutana

**Chapter One: Strangers**

--

**Ryu:** Okay, to start off. This is one of my first fan fictions, so please endure with me, here. I don't get much time to work on it (unless you count 'Study Hall' period at school Geometry teacher doesn't care _what_ we do! Which is probably why I'm not doing so well. --;) So, this might be slow for updating. I already have a beta, but I'm waiting for her to get an email address so she can help me out. growls

**Naruto:** Anyways, this is a romance story, along with action, adventure, and danger. The pairings are; Sesshomaru/(Older) Rin, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Naruto/Hinata, (rescued) Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Temari/Shikamaru, Gaara/OC (some of those who know Ryu personally might recognize this character… winks and pokes Beta), Eragon/Arya, Roran/Katrina, and Murtagh/OC.

**Sesshomaru:** Some of the pairings will come in later, because this is going to be Ryuu's version of the Inheritance Trilogy. Dragon Roar takes the place of Eragon. Her second (Demon Howl) fan fiction for Eragon will take the place of Christopher Paolini's Eldest, and her third (Ninja Strike) Eragon fan fiction will take the place of the third book in Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Trilogy.

**Ryu:** Also, for the disclaimer… Hmmm, who should do it this first time? Oh, I know! grabs someone by the arm and drags them forward Do it!

**Gaara:** Why? I'm not interested. Besides, none of us ninja- cuts off suddenly

**Ryu:** Say another word, and I'll change my idea for what happens to you, kay?

**Gaara:** Fine. Rather have your plan happen than not.

**Ryu:** Good boy! Now then, Gaara, say it!

**Gaara:** No.

**Ryu:** _Say it_…

**Gaara:** No.

**Ryu:** _Say it_.

**Gaara:** _NO!_ Not happening!!

**Ryu:** sighs SIT BOY!

**Gaara:** GAH!

**Ryu: **Knew that would be handy. Now, I'll let you up if you say it!

**Inuyasha:** Might as well do it, kid…

**Gaara:** FINE! Ryuu doesn't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Eragon, any of the symbols or character from any of those three, nor plans to make money off of this fan fiction! All she owns in the pencil she's writing this with, the situations she thinks up, the characters she creates, and the changed to the original plot of Eragon, Eldest, and the other books in the Inheritance quartet.

**Ryu: **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. :( Either I use the family computer at my house or a school computer. tears Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Pats Gaara's head before letting him up

**Key:**

-all the way across means the switching of point-of-view.

**"Blah"**- Japanese speech

**'Blah'**- Japanese thoughts

"Blah"- (whatever language they normally speak in Alagaesia) speech

'Blah'- (whatever language they normally speak in Alagaesia) thoughts

--

A tall silver haired man rested against a tree, dozing slightly. His arm was around the young woman lying beside him, head on his chest. Slowly he stirred, and smiled at the raven hair that came into view. Taking in the sweet scent that permeated his senses, his face grew soft. Adjusting so that she rested against the fur boa that was over his shoulder, he removed it before standing. Amber eyes watched the thin form of his mate, a slight smile making his already elegant face shine. Kneeling at her side, gently fingers brushed stray strands of hair from the young human's face.

"Rin." His voice was soft, almost inaudible, but she heard it, and woke. Rin smiled at her protector, her love. The tall male kissed her softly, and she hugged him tightly, allowing him to help her sit up. "I am going to gather food for us. I will return soon."

"Don't take too long, Lord Sesshomaru!" Cinnamon eyes gazed at him adoringly, the human falling back into her oldest and most hard-set habit. She knew immediately, however, she had messed up. She blushed, looking down.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru sighed. They had gone through this many times before. "You no longer have to call me 'Lord'. You are my _mate_. When I was still the lord of the Western Lands, you were directly under me in rank. Sessmarin now is the ruler there. Please, don't call me 'Lord'. That part of our life is gone."

Her face was red as she looked up at him, embarrassed. "I know. It's just; it's hard to break old habits, especially one I followed for over fifteen years," the twenty-five-year-old woman replied.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead softly, putting his arms around her. "I know. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. Just rest here, 'kay?" She nodded, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She cuddled against him, basking in his warmth.

"The baby, Sesshomaru. It won't be much longer until my labor starts," she whispered in his ear, concern filling her voice. "We need to find somewhere safe. A village, or at least somewhere we aren't so, exposed…" She was afraid, afraid for her second child, though they weren't going to return to their old home ever again. They had left, their eldest ruling the Western Lands in his father's place. They had realized that, since Rin was but a human, she was in more danger-as the Lady of the Western Lands-then Sesshomaru's mother had been, for she had been a demoness, able to defend herself. If the castle ever came under attack while Sesshomaru was busy elsewhere, unable to protect his mate, she would be in danger.

Because of this, they had left, spreading the lie that they were dead. Sessmarin; Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha and his priestess mate Kagome; Inuyasha and Kagome's long-time friends the monk Miroku and his wife, the demon-slayer Sango; the fox-demon Shippo; Sesshomaru's retainer, the imp Jaken; and the two-headed dragon demon Ah-uh—they knew that Sesshomaru and Rin were still alive. It would be hard to hide that from them.

After Sessmarin had been born, the brothers had made their peace, agreeing to not attack each other any more. They had become good friends, and Sessmarin often relied on his uncle's help in things that confused him, especially now that he couldn't ask his father for assistance. Though they still argued occasionally, and would get into fights, these weren't as hate filled as their earlier fights had been, and to end it, one just had to admit that he was tiring, though this was usually Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was nicer about it now, though. He would say he was about to give in as well, and point out what his brother had done well, and what he had done wrong. And more surprisingly, he occasionally offered to help his brother learn how to hold his sword better, demonstrating with Tenseiga or Tokijin, as Inuyasha mimicked while holding Tessaiga, getting used to what his brother was showing him. Occasionally, he would wield Tenseiga, while his brother guided him by helping him grip it. Those who had known these two long enough to know how much they had once disliked each other always found it amazing, that these two, who had at one point wanted to kill each other, were actually able to talk calmly with each other, even joke!

Sesshomaru shushed her, kissing her lips gently. "Hush, dear one. It'll be fine. While hunting, I'll search, promise. Shout if you need me. I'll hear," he told her gently, hugging her tightly. She nodded, watching as he disappeared, heading into the forest. He would do anything for her, she knew that. It had always been at way with him, ever since that day, so many years before, when he had given her life, and she was begun to follow him.

As he hunted, Sesshomaru stayed alert, trying to pick up the scent of humans, though he truly despised them. If it weren't for Rin, he wouldn't go near a human village. A soft growl escaped his throat; if they didn't find somewhere safe soon, Rin would give birth here in the forest. He didn't want that, not at all. If it weren't for the fact he had left Jaken and Ah-uh behind, watching over Sessmarin, he would have sent the imp off on Au-uh to find a village.

Not long after he began, Sesshomaru felled a deer. Carrying it, along with fish he had gotten and berries he had foraged, he started his trek back to the campsite. During the time he'd been unable to catch so much as one whiff of any humans. But now… There was what seemed to be some strange scent, mostly human, but something else mixed in, and it was coming from in the same direction, _as Rin_!!

Then her voice cried out. "S, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru froze, suddenly fearful. What if someone was trying to kill her? That thought sent him into a dead run, racing through the trees at a deadly speed, yet avoiding each and every one. As he entered the camp, he tossed the fish, berries, and deer to the ground by the fire, turning to regard the human boy who happened to be foolish enough to point a bow at _his_ mate! When he approached, the boy turned, bow coming to be level with Sesshomaru's armored chest.

Drawing his sword, Sesshomaru fixed an icy glare upon the human. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" he demanded, a quick glace at Rin verifying that she was unharmed, though afraid.

Eragon had been walking through the forest, hunting, when he had spotted a fire. Notching an arrow in his bow, the farm boy had approached. This was the spine; very few dared enter here. There was only one person in this clearing, an obviously very pregnant woman, resting on what looked like a fur blanket. When she saw him, he heard her say something, possibly a name. Her clothes were of a fine make; a Lady, possibly one who served the king. This thought caused him to point his bow at her, but before he could shoot, he noticed someone else enter the clearing. He turned to see a very tall man with silver hair and amber eyes glaring at him.

Eragon adjusted his aim; this was probably this Lady's husband. As he pointed his bow, he saw the spiked armor and sword the man had, and froze. Then he heard the man speak. "What do you think you are doing, boy?" The amber eyes that glared at him seemed the pierce his very soul. Eragon dropped his bow, slowly backing away.

"Answer me boy, before I loose my temper!" The young man jumped, facing this man in terror.

"Sesshomaru, please." The woman was carefully getting to her feet. "I don't think he means harm. And you have him terrified!" She seemed to be, scolding? Eragon watched with surprised as this man, Sesshomaru?, sighed, sheathing his sword. Walking back him, the tall man knelt.

"Rest, Rin," he said softly, entire attitude changing from cold and distant, to kind and affectionate. A slight smile graced his features, completely changing his face.

"Sorry sir." Sesshomaru looked at the boy. "You, well, I thought you might work for the king."

"We are strangers in these lands. Where we live is very far from here. Had you injured my Rin, you would be dead now, but you have not. Boy, what is your name?"

"Eragon, sir. And, if you live far from here, you could come to stay with me. My uncle shouldn't care," Eragon offered.

Sesshomaru looked relieved. "Thank you," he replied, before turning to begin cooking the meat. "Would you care to help, Eragon?"

"Yes sir," he replied, and the two of them began to work. Soon the meat and fish was cooking, and Rin was eating the berries. Sesshomaru sat beside his wife, allowing her to rest against him.

Once they were done eating, Rin looked at the boy. "Are you ready to go, Eragon?" she asked.

"Not really, ma'am. I still need to hunt…"

"Keep the deer," Sesshomaru told him with a snort. "We don't need much. Let us travel tomorrow." This was agreed upon, and they all went to sleep. Rin curled up against her husband, reminding both of them of when she was younger.

--

**Ryu: **And chapter one is done! I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE, read and review!


End file.
